In a well there are several fluid paths which need to be closed and opened depending on the activities in the well. There may be high temperatures and pressures, abrasive fluids, etc within a well which can make a safe operation of a valve difficult. In addition there may be temperature and pressure variations in the well and a valve should be safely operable within a given range of both temperatures and pressures, thereby giving that the sealing arrangement in connection with such a valve must withstand these variations and still provide a closed valve.